Nights In White Satin
by gypsyrin
Summary: Songfic. Selvine. Irvine's heart is in turmoil as Selphie gets engaged to another man. He thinks back over the years as he sees her and the other man in the field together. Though something changes in the end. summary WILL change when I can think of one


**Disclaimer - I do not own FFVIII. Square Enix does. *cries* and Moody Blues or their record company, owns Nights in White Satin**

_

* * *

_

_Nights in White Satin_

_Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters Ive written,  
Never meaning to send._

Pain. That's all he can describe the feeling as. Well maybe not all, there was love, despair, pain, confusion. So many feelings that the sharpshooter had never felt towards one person in his entire life. How had he never seen her this way before? Its too late now. She's marrying another man. The others have told him to let her go, that if it was meant to be they would be together again someday. Someday. Always someday. There just words meant to comfort him, though, they do just the opposite and make the small hole in his heart tare just a little more every-time.

_Beauty Id always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I cant say anymore._

He watches her now with this new man. He twirls her causing the calf length yellow skirt to fly out around her and it causes her now shoulder length hair to dance around her face as she throws her head back and laughs aloud. Such a beautiful laugh. She sees him and her emerald eyes just sparkle, though there seems to be some other emotion there that he just cant figure out. She stops and waves at him, a small smile on her face. He of course waves back, even ventures to take his trade mark cowboy hat off to bow at the waist. His head lifts and he catches the small curtsy she does, though her attention is taken away from him as the other man gently places his arms around her waist and spins her in the air. Another fit of laughter. Another tare in the cowboys heart.

_cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you_.

Not once had he questioned how he felt about all the women in his life. They came and they went, faces blurring together as their names were forgot. Why was she so different? What was it about the petite little brunette, with her infectious laughter and twinkling eyes, that caught his attention? Not only caught it, but she held it for years upon years. It's been 3 years since the sorceress war. 3 years since he first began to feel what he thought was just friendship, grow and grow until he could no longer ignore what it really was. It was love. The day he figured it all out, she had burst into Squalls office where the commander, Rinoa and himself were quite literally just discussing the cowboys feelings. They had told him to tell her, and soon. He hadn't questioned them only because he knew. Of course he knew. The other man loved her so, maybe even as much as Irvine did but he doubted that. No one could love the small spunky girl as much as he.

_Gazing at people,  
Some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going thru  
They can understand._

The look on her small face was of pure happiness, which in turn seemed to bring the mood in the room to an almost euphoric state. She'd squealed and jumped into Irvines arms. His face had dropped almost immediately as she pushed away and ran to hug Rinoa. She'd whispered to him. She'd whispered something that had changed the cowboys life forever. The man had proposed and she had said yes. Rinoa simply gasped and gushed over the ring, though as soon as Selphie had turned her back to show Squall the sorceress gave him such a look that he simply couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. He'd excused himself, said he had to meet Zell in the training center. She had seemed almost sad to see him go, though with a bombard of questions from Rinoa the look was replaced with excitement. The first tare in his heart had been made that day.

_Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be  
You will be in the end,_

He shakes his head to rid himself of the memory and the cowboy straightens himself. With one last glance at the sickeningly happy couple, he turns to make his way towards the garden. He'd thought of leaving. Returning to Galbadia, though that was diminished as soon as he had brought it up. Selphie had cried, shed thrown her arms around his neck. She begged him to stay saying that she still needed him. It broke his heart to see the pain and fear in her eyes. Almost as if she knew his plan. He'd leave and never look back. Cut off all ties to this life. To this pain. As soon as he promised to stay she got a call. _He _needed her. She looked torn between staying and going to her fiancé. Irvine told her he'd be alright. She needed to be with _him_. Everyone told him that maybe they just weren't meant to be, maybe there was someone out there better for him, better for her. He didn't believe it. Selphie was it, she was the best one out there for him.

_And I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you_.

Footsteps behind him. That's what brings him back to the present, that and the hardness of the ground. He's made it to the front gate of Garden no longer trekking on soft grass and mud. A small hand catches his forearm, causing the tall cowboy to glance down. There peering up at him, tears in her eyes is Selphie. Shock overcomes him as he quickly brings his arm around the small girl, pulling her to his chest where sobs wrack her small frame. He tries to comfort her, strokes her hair, coos soft reassurances to her. Tells her whatever it is, it will be alright, that they'll work it out together. Together. As if they really were. As if they'd ever be. He leads her to a bench nearby where he lifts her as he takes a seat only to place her in his lap. Cradling her as if she were a child. Small and fragile. Breakable.

_Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters Ive written,  
Never meaning to send._

It takes a few tries but she finally tells him. The man who won her heart had broken it off. Said that he couldn't be with someone who was in-love with another. Confusion sweeps over his features as she plays with hand. With their hands. He can see her bite chew on her cheek. Shes nervous. What does she have to be nervous about. Another man. There was another man. He tries the words in his mind before he says them aloud. She loves yet _another _man. His jaw clenches. He can't take much more and he knows it. She seems to notice his change in demeanor and realization dawns on her small features. No words are exchanged as she makes him look at her. Into her sparkling emerald eyes. He reaches up and wipes the tears from her flushed cheeks. He frowns at why she's so flushed.

_Beauty Id always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I cant say anymore._

No words are exchanged. She studies his features as he does the same. Her lips are suddenly on his before anything else can happen. There was another man. The other man is him. How he'd not seen it before he has no idea. Instead of thinking more the cowboy gives into years of feelings, years of pain and confusion. Years of un-requited love. They break apart. This time the small girl brings her hand up to wipe the tears from her cowboys face. He makes no move to help her though he grasps her hand in his own and kisses her fingers. She watches. Love is evident on her features. This time he leans in and brushes his lips to hers before admitting what he's felt, and struggled with, the past few years. She smiles as the tears start up once more. He wonders allowed whats wrong, and she merely laughs. She tells him their not sad tears. Their happy tears. Tears of joy. Tears of relief. Relief? She giggles again and nods. Its a day for confessions it seems as she tells him she's felt the same. All these years he's suffered in silence and she has felt the same. She's been through the same torture he has.

_cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you._

The cowboy and his cowgirl spend the day together. Reminiscing of days past. Of days to come. The questions simply makes its way out into their conversation. He slips and asks her to marry him. She squeals and says yes. Three words have yet to be said and so as he pulls her to his chest in the middle of the field, they start to dance. Her small hand in his. Their friends watch on. He says those three little words. He loves her. Tears streak down her face once more as she whispers them back. Squall and Rinoa have joined them in their dance. A truly happy couple. A couple he had been sub-consciously jealous of for years. Now he sees why. He feels the happiness they have enjoyed for 3 long years. His eyes close as she rests her head on his chest and he dreams of days to come. His someday is here. Someday has finally come.

_cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you._

* * *

**A/N - I really hope you guys like this one. I got the idea from my favorite Selphie on White Canary: The Rising. The link is on my homepage AND the descriptions there as well. **


End file.
